Abrir tu corazón no puede ser tan malo
by jacque-kari
Summary: Iori acaba de empezar su primer año de universidad, mientras que Hikari ya está en cuarto. Un día coinciden en la biblioteca de Derecho por casualidad y sin que lo noten, algo empieza a nacer [Iori x Hikari, mención Takari]
**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 **~ Abrir tu corazón no puede ser tan malo ~**

Abandonó el aula sofocado. Nunca había tenido problemas para vestir formal, la corbata y los zapatos lustrados no parecían molestarle tanto como a algunos de sus compañeros, pero aquella jornada había sido estresante. Por suerte todo había salido bien y pudo aprobar su primer examen de la carrera con éxito.

Sintiéndose más relajado y reconfortado, se dirigió hacia la biblioteca de su facultad sin prisa. Era temprano y quería adelantar algunos deberes.

Al ingresar se sintió casi tan sobrecogido como la primera vez que atravesó aquellas puertas. La inmensidad y elegancia del lugar eran de admirar y él estaba seguro de que tardaría en acostumbrarse, por fortuna tendría un buen tiempo para hacerlo.

Saludó a la bibliotecaria y se dirigió hacia el fondo de la habitación, donde un montón de mesas se hallaban distribuidas para que los estudiantes las utilizaran.

Algunas estaban ocupadas, pero la mayoría no. Las recorrió todas con la mirada en busca de una que le resultara apropiada, una que no estuviera muy a la pasada y en la que no le molestaran demasiado los cuchicheos de los demás. Jou-senpai le había dado ese consejo cuando se enteró de que empezaría la universidad y pensaba seguirlo al pie de la letra.

Estaba en eso cuando algo llamó su atención. En medio del grupo de personas disperso por las distintas mesas, todos estudiantes que o bien vestían formales, o bien tenían algún código a la vista que los delataba como estudiantes de Derecho, una chica resaltaba tanto por la jovialidad de su expresión como por el hecho de que estaba ocupando una mesa completa para ella sola con un montón de cartulinas de distintos colores. Evidentemente no era de aquella facultad, sobresalía tanto como una mancha negra en mitad de una camisa blanca, pero él la conocía, y su buena educación lo hizo acercarse a saludarla.

La joven, que era castaña, no lo había visto aún, sin embargo, alzó la cabeza cuando notó que alguien se acababa de detener a su lado.

—¡Iori-kun! —dijo con auténtica sorpresa reflejada en su expresión; resultaba claro que no había pensado en la posibilidad de toparse con él, aún y cuando esa era su facultad y no la de ella.

—Hola, Hikari-san —contestó él haciendo una pequeña venia con la cabeza, su maletín balanceándose contra su pierna.

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. ¿Quieres sentarte? Puedo despejar un poco —sonrió comenzando a retirar cosas de la mesa sin esperar una respuesta.

Iori titubeó un segundo antes de ocupar la silla frente a ella.

—¿Puedo saber qué la trae por acá?

Hikari se quedó mirándolo sin comprender su pregunta.

—Ah —dijo de pronto—. ¿Te refieres a qué hago en la facultad de Derecho? Creo que varios se lo preguntan.

Iori esperó un par de segundos para mirar disimuladamente por encima de su hombro, que era en la dirección que había señalado Hikari con un leve movimiento de cabeza. No quería que nadie lo pillara mirándolo a hurtadillas porque era de mala educación, mas para su sorpresa, un grupo de estudiantes que debían estar en segundo o tercer año dirigían curiosas miradas hacia ellos, o más bien hacia la chica.

—Me disculpo por eso —replicó frunciendo el ceño cuando volvió a mirarla—. No sabía que mis compañeros de carrera podían ser tan maleducados.

—Oh, no te preocupes. No pasa nada. Yo soy la que está invadiendo vuestro espacio. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, estoy aquí porque en mi facultad hay mucho ruido, aunque aquí hay mucho silencio, pero se está bien.

—Ya veo. ¿Estás haciendo tareas?

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—También —dijo levantando el maletín para sacar el Código Civil y su cuaderno con el cuestionario que le habían dejado.

—Wow, eso es enorme. ¿Tendrás que aprendértelo todo de memoria?

—Más o menos, en realidad no estoy seguro. Solo llevo un mes aquí.

—Tienes razón. Mejor me quedaré en silencio para que puedas estudiar —y sin decir ni una sola palabra más, siguió con lo suyo.

Iori se quedó quieto, inseguro sobre cómo proceder. En realidad ya estaba sentado y había sacado todo, pero ella no había dicho que podían compartir mesa, solo lo dio por hecho, o al menos eso creía.

Se quedó algunos segundos viéndola dibujar sobre una de las cartulinas hasta que se dio cuenta de que si quería avanzar algo con sus debes debía comenzar ya.

Dos horas se pasaron inesperadamente rápido.

* * *

Se juntaban los martes y los jueves que eran los días que Hikari tenía un espacio en su horario entre las dos y las cuatro de la tarde.

Bueno, en realidad no se juntaban. Solo se veían casualmente allí. Iori también tenía libre y cada vez se llenaba de más deberes, incluso llevándolos al día, así que había agarrado la costumbre de pasar mucho en la biblioteca. Nada raro, él era un chico de costumbres.

Compartían siempre esa mesa en la que había hallado a la castaña el primer día, una que estaba justo al medio. Por lo tanto, estaba a la pasada y le llegaban conversaciones de ambos lados, que no eran muchas, mas no dejaban de ser. Estaba incumpliendo su propia norma autoimpuesta de seguir el consejo de Jou, pero no se había atrevido a pedirle a Hikari que se cambiaran y de todas formas cuando abría el código o manual de turno, algo extraño sucedía. Se sumía tanto en la lectura que nada lograba distraerlo, o bueno, _casi._

Recordó que Takeru una vez le había dicho que Hikari transmitía paz.

«Cuando estás con Hikari es como si absorbiera todo el ruido a su alrededor y todo se concentrara en ella»

Iori pensó que eso era físicamente imposible, pero no lo dijo por cortesía. Daisuke, en cambio, lo molestó diciendo que no intentara disfrazar con palabras bonitas el hecho de que quería tirarse a su mejor amiga. Ken lo regañó por largo rato.

Ahora, meses después de esa conversación, se dio cuenta de que el rubio tenía algo de razón. De otro modo no se explicaba que cada tanto levantara la cabeza para mirarla. No sabía por qué lo hacía, solo sentía la necesidad inexplicable de observarla por un par de segundos antes de retomar su estudio.

Ella no se daba cuenta, o fingía muy bien, pero igualmente Iori trataba de no hacerlo mucho. No quería ser un maleducado con ella porque se sentía agradecido de que, con poderes especiales o no implicados, pudiera estudiar tan a gusto con alguien más. Imaginaba que si la chica fuera otra, como Miyako por ejemplo, no dejaría de hablar e intentar distraerlo cada dos por tres.

Cuando llegaba, Hikari casi siempre tenía la mesa llena de papeles de colores o materiales extravagantes, muy pocas veces estaba solo con un cuaderno, aunque de todos modos tenía la costumbre de desperdigar sus materiales, pocos o muchos, por toda la mesa.

Iori la saludaba y ella le sonreía antes de disculparse por el desorden y hacerle un espacio.

—Lo lamento —le dijo un día—. Estoy tan acostumbrada a tener materiales grandes a mi alrededor, que se siente extraño tener todo en orden o muy cerca de mí.

—No hay problema —le contestó enseguida, no quería que se sintiera mal, a él no le molestaba.

Luego Hikari le preguntaba cómo iba su día o qué tal la semana (cuando era jueves). Iori contestaba algo escueto y dirigía la atención hacia ella.

No hablaban mucho en realidad, lo que a él le venía bien porque no era un gran conversador. A veces llegaba tan estresado que apenas la saludaba y no sabía cómo, pero Hikari parecía entenderlo sin palabras, porque no le decía nada más. Daisuke siempre se quejaba de que él era una estatua.

«En serio, enano. No tienes ninguna expresión en tu rostro. Así es imposible leerte». Seguía llamándolo enano pese a todos sus esfuerzos por que dejara de hacerlo. Ya se había rendido; Daisuke, en algunas cosas, era un caso perdido.

Así que no creía que fuera por algún gesto en su cara, a menos que Hikari fuera una lectora experta de caras, que con lo mística que siempre la describía Takeru, podía ser verdad.

Ese día, un martes perdido de junio, Iori se encontraba de buen humor. No para andar saltando por el mundo como Taichi-senpai o Daisuke, pero estaba sereno. Había concluido el último examen de ese período y tendría algunos días de paz. Honestamente solo había ido a la biblioteca para encontrarse con Hikari; no quería que la chica pensara que la había dejado plantada, aunque bien pensado nunca hablaron sobre sus encuentros ni se comprometieron a nada.

Cuando llegó, Hikari tenía toda la mesa cubierta de pequeños papelitos y estaba trabajando con uno de ellos haciendo pequeños dobleces.

—Hikari-san —saludó para atraer su atención.

—Iori-kun, llegaste.

—¿Me tardé?

—Un poco, normalmente llegas a las dos cinco en punto.

Iori observó su reloj. Eran las dos con ocho minutos. Levantó la silla con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se sentó, dejando el maletín en el piso.

—¿Qué haces?

—Un gato, enseguida te lo enseño.

El chico aguardó en silencio mientras la observaba hacer los últimos retoques.

—¡Listo!

Frente a él, Hikari sostenía un pequeño gato hecho en papel blanco.

—Te quedó muy bien. ¿Por qué hay tantos? ¿Es para alguna materia?

—Un optativo. En realidad solo tengo que hacer algunos, pero siempre me ha gustado el origami y como terminé mis exámenes de este mes, pensé que podría entretenerme haciendo más. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—Eh, yo…n-no, no, estoy bien así, gracias —dijo agitando las manos frente a su cara, nervioso.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Nunca has hecho origami?

—La verdad no.

—Qué extraño.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque tu familia se ve muy tradicional y el origami es un arte japonés. Además, siendo tan tranquilo pensé que de niño te podrías haber entretenido haciendo figuras.

—Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto… en realidad mi familia es tradicional, pero como me crie con mi abuelo pasábamos mucho tiempo entrenando kendo. Una vez intenté hacer origami, pero no se me da bien.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de lo incómodo que estaba el chico.

Y no es que a Iori le incomodaran las preguntas de Hikari, ella no era tan entrometida o majadera como Miyako o Mimi-san, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza decir la verdad.

—Soy torpe con las manos, creo que tengo mis dedos muy grandes.

La risa de Hikari llenó la biblioteca por algunos segundos atrayendo un par de miradas hacia ellos.

—No existe tal cosa como dedos demasiados grandes. Todos podemos hacer origami con un poco de práctica.

Tal vez fue porque Hikari siempre se había mostrado muy amable con él y nunca le reprochaba ser demasiado callado, o porque se sintió atraído por la posibilidad de hacer algo distinto. Tal vez simplemente estaba aburrido de pasarse todos los días leyendo leyes o teorías enredadas, pero lo cierto es que terminó aceptando.

Las dos horas pasaron incluso más rápido de lo normal, entre risas contenidas y animalitos de papel.

* * *

El jueves Hikari no estaba en la mesa que compartían. No estaba en ninguna mesa, a decir verdad. Tampoco en ninguna parte de la biblioteca.

Iori se sentó en su lugar habitual y decidió esperar. Quizá algo la había demorado.

Sacó un manual del que tenía que leerse dos capítulos para la próxima semana, pero no pudo concentrarse. Le faltaba ella. Sentía esa misma incomodidad de cuando dejas algo importante en casa, como tu dinero o ese trabajo que justo tenías que presentar ese día, pero a él le faltaba una persona. Era su problema por ser tan rutinario. No le gustaba que le cambiaran las circunstancias sin avisar antes.

A las tres decidió marcharse. No tenía ningún sentido quedarse ahí si no iba estudiar, solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo y no le gustaba hacerlo.

Al salir de la biblioteca la idea de que podría dar una vuelta por la facultad de pedagogía se le cruzó fugazmente por la cabeza.

Se dijo que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pero tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer. No tenía hambre como para ir al casino y no sabía dónde estaban sus compañeros a esa hora. Podría juntarse con alguno para matar el tiempo antes de la próxima clase, pero no sabía lo que estarían haciendo porque en esos espacios siempre estaba con Hikari.

Frustrado consigo mismo, y sabiendo que probablemente solo conseguiría avergonzarse a sí mismo, emprendió el camino hacia la facultad de la castaña.

Ella siempre se levantaba de la mesa quince minutos antes de las cuatro para llegar a su clase, porque sus facultades eran de las que estaban más lejos entre sí.

La facultad de pedagogía era grande, tal vez más que la del propio Iori, porque albergaba a más estudiantes con distintas especialidades. Hikari había optado por estudiar para ser parvularia y trabajar con los niños más pequeños, era fácil imaginarla en ese puesto. La gente se veía más animada y era muy ruidosa, iban de un lado a otro generalmente en grupo, muy pocas personas andaban solas.

La biblioteca era otra historia. Hikari un día le había dicho que no estaba mal, pero que era un poco más pequeña y sobria que la suya, y que siempre estaba atiborrada porque eran más alumnos, por eso era difícil trabajar allí.

Comprobó que sus palabras eran ciertas. No era mucho más pequeña, quizá incluso podía ser un asunto de distribución del espacio, sin embargo, que hubiera más gente hacía que resultara más difícil encontrar sitio e Iori estuvo seguro de que le sería imposible concentrarse en ese lugar. Casi todo el mundo estaba hablando, no mucho, la mayoría en susurros, algunos pocos más fuerte hasta que la bibliotecaria los regañaba, pero juntos provocaban un ruido constante que llenaba su cabeza y lo aturdía.

Él nunca encajaría ahí, se alegró de haber escogido otra carrera, pero también se sintió fuera de lugar. Decidió que lo mejor sería irse. Había hecho el viaje en vano, no encontraría a Hikari y tal vez era mejor porque si la encontraba no sabía qué le diría.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a encaminarse hacia la salida, cuando una voz lo alcanzó desde atrás.

—¡Iori-kun!

Se volteó de inmediato, azorado. Hikari lo había descubierto. Lo observaba desde el fondo de la biblioteca, dos chicas la acompañaban. Una de ellas le dijo algo al oído y luego soltó una risita.

La castaña, tal vez previendo que el chico no se acercaría, se despidió de sus amigas y caminó hasta donde él estaba, sin embargo, Iori notó que las otras dos chicas seguían mirándolo.

—Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Iori se dijo que ese era el momento en que necesitaba inventarse una buena excusa, una que debió inventarse antes, anticipando esta situación.

—Estaba… —piensa, piensa, piensa, se repetía en su fuero interno—. Resulta que hay un libro que estoy leyendo en el que citan a un autor de un manual de pedagogía, vine a buscarlo.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es el autor? Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

El chico sintió que acababa de hundirse diez centímetros más en aguas movedizas. Quiso darse un golpe contra la cabeza. Su mente estaba frenética, las ideas bullían desesperadamente intentando dar con una respuesta convincente.

—Lo olvidé, el nombre, quiero decir. Lo anoté en un papel y debí perderlo camino acá —se rascó la cabeza, más que incómodo.

—Oh, ya veo. Es una lástima. Dímelo la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Iori juntó mucho sus labios, convirtiéndolos en una fina línea. Estaba conteniéndose para no preguntarle cuándo sería eso, o si acaso sus sesiones de estudio improvisadas se habían acabado.

Resultó que Hikari además leía mentes.

—Por cierto, lamento no haber ido hoy, tuve que quedarme haciendo un trabajo con unas compañeras, con ellas —dijo señalándolas discretamente.

Las dos chicas de antes saludaron en su dirección, Iori solo levantó una mano. ¿Idea suya o su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido? Las palabras de Hikari parecían haberlo alterado, ¿por qué?

—No te preocupes, no es un compromiso ni nada —le supo mal mentirle, mas no tenía ningún sentido decirle lo decepcionado que se sintió cuando no la vio.

—¿Nos vemos el martes?

El corazón de Iori se detuvo por un segundo para luego reanudar sus latidos, esta vez más fuertes y lentos.

—Claro —contestó.

Eso ya lo hacía oficial. Estaban viéndose, no sabía muy bien en qué sentido, seguro que no amoroso, pero la idea lo alegró más de lo esperado.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Sí, ¿qué es?

—Tus amigas…una de ellas te dijo algo al oído y las dos siguen mirando hacia acá. No quiero ser entrometido, ¿pero dijeron algo acerca de mí?

Hikari se rio, pero aquí no atrajo miradas como en la facultad de Derecho.

—¿Es malo?

—No, no lo es. Naomi dijo que eres guapo.

Las mejillas de Iori se colorearon. Sabía que no tenía que preguntar. Carraspeó.

—Entiendo. Ya debería irme.

—Seguro.

Iori se dio la vuelta, pero súbitamente recordó algo. Volvió a girarse, Hikari seguía ahí.

—Esto… quería mostrarte algo.

Cuando sacó un origami en forma de gato del bolsillo de su chaqueta, el rostro de la castaña se iluminó.

—Wow, ¡está muy lindo, Iori-kun! Te felicito.

Él prefirió no mencionar que se había pasado toda la tarde del día anterior perfeccionándolo. Le había costado porque no tenía el talento natural de Hikari, quien le había confesado que desde pequeña se había dedicado a ello e incluso ayudaba a Taichi con sus trabajos artísticos, pero era perseverante y hasta un poco obstinado podría decirse, así que no se dio por vencido hasta que lo consiguió.

—Puedes quedártelo —dijo extendiéndolo un poco más hacia ella.

—¿Es para mí?

—Por enseñarme. Eres buena maestra… y bueno, tiene sentido, porque muy pronto lo serás de forma oficial.

—Gracias.

—Nos vemos el martes.

—Nos vemos.

* * *

El martes de la semana siguiente Hikari estaba en su mesa habitual. Iori recién al verla se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Incluso teniendo su palabra, había temido no encontrarla allí.

—Hola, Hikari-san.

—Iori-kun.

Se quitó el bolso que llevaba cruzado y lo puso sobre la mesa antes de sentarse.

—Veo que hoy no tuviste examen.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No andas formal.

—Es cierto, no tuve, pero debo preparar uno.

—Yo igual, el final del trimestre está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Iori sacó su cuaderno y su código y se dispuso a estudiar. Pasaron veinte segundos antes de que levantara la cabeza, Hikari estaba mirándolo y eso no le permitía concentrarse.

—¿Ocurre algo?

La castaña mordió la punta del lápiz grafito que tenía en su mano y apoyó su rostro en la otra poniendo el codo sobre la mesa.

—¿Te acuerdas de Naomi? Una de las chicas que estaba conmigo el otro día.

—Sí.

—Me pidió tu número de teléfono.

Iori enarcó las cejas.

—No te preocupes, no se lo di —se apresuró a decir al verlo palidecer—. Solo me preguntaba si te interesaba conocerla, puedo arreglar una cita.

El chico carraspeó para esconder su nerviosismo.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no estoy interesado.

—Ya veo.

No era el estilo de Hikari entrometerse en la vida privada de sus amigos, pero últimamente Miyako había estado insistiendo en que Iori necesitaba tener una vida amorosa. Ella tampoco era de las que consideraba bueno forzar esas cosas.

—Además —se sorprendió cuando el chico siguió hablando, había pensado que daría el tema por zanjado—. Ella es mayor que yo. No creo que realmente esté interesada.

Hikari se cubrió la boca con una mano para disimular su risa. No quería que la sancionaran por hacer ruido.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Que de verdad no pareces darte cuenta de lo atractivo que eres, aunque bueno, supongo que es eso parte de tu atractivo.

—¿Piensas que soy atractivo? —le pregunta emergió de sus labios antes de que pudiera contenerla, ¡qué vergüenza!

Consciente de su rostro caliente, prefirió apartar la mirada. Él nunca hacía ese tipo de preguntas.

—Por supuesto que lo eres, además eres tierno para lo serio que estás todo el tiempo. Pienso que eres adorable.

Algo se desinfló en el pecho de Iori. Atractivo era bueno, pero adorable no.

—Si quieres mi consejo, la edad no es tan importante cuando te gusta alguien. No digo que tenga que ser Naomi, no voy a presionarte a que salgas con ella o con cualquiera, solo digo que deberías abrirte un poco a la posibilidad de conocer a una chica.

* * *

—¡Iori! —saludó Takeru desde lejos, agitando una mano.

Él siempre era así de animoso, por eso algunos decían que llegaba antes a los lugares, porque los llenaba con su energía.

Traía una botella en cada mano. Le extendió una cuando llegó a su lado.

Iori, sentado en una banca del parque, lo miró extrañado. Los rayos del sol impactaron en sus ojos cuando alzó la cabeza, molestándolo.

—Para ti. Te gusta la soda de limón, ¿no?

También era un amigo muy atento.

—Sí, muchas gracias, Takeru —y la tomó.

El chico se sentó a su lado.

—Hace un buen día para practicar deporte, ¿te animas a un partido de básquet?

—Lo siento, pero no soy muy bueno en los deportes además del kendo.

—Está bien —aceptó acomodándose mejor en la banca—. No vinimos a jugar de todos modos, ¿cierto?

—Sí, te cité aquí porque hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó Takeru abriendo su soda, que burbujeó algunos segundos antes de que el chico se la llevara a los labios.

—Es sobre Hikari.

—¿Sobre Hikari? —la sorpresa se dejó ver en su expresión—. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Quería saber si ustedes son novios.

Takeru escupió la soda y empezó a toser. Iori le extendió un pañuelo que siempre llevaba consigo.

—Lo lamento, no debí ser tan directo.

El rubio tardó algunos instantes en reponerse, pero cuando lo hizo estaba sonriendo. Se limpió la boca con el pañuelo.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

Esta era la parte difícil, la parte que Iori había previsto pero para la que no tenía una respuesta satisfactoria.

—¿Acaso ella te gusta?

Levantó la cabeza de golpe. De todas las opciones que barajó sobre lo que estaba sintiendo por la castaña, esa era tal vez la más probable, sin embargo, la que menos quería aceptar.

—No estoy seguro —terminó por decir—. Pero lo que tengo claro es que si hay algo entre ustedes o si a ti te gusta, no voy a meterme en medio.

—No hay nada entre Hikari y yo más que amistad.

—¿Seguro? ¿No sientes nada por ella? Normalmente no te haría este tipo de pregunta, pero es importante para mí saberlo.

Takeru sonrió con cierta nostalgia que Iori no supo entender.

—Muchos creen que ella y yo siempre hemos estado enamorados o que somos el uno para el otro, que solo es cuestión de tiempo. Lo cierto es que lo intentemos una vez, en secundaria, y por ser algo nuestro no te voy a dar detalles, pero puedo asegurarte que no veo a Hikari más que como una muy buena amiga.

—Es que a veces…lo que dices sobre ella o los poemas que escribes, pareciera que es tu musa.

—Pero una musa no tiene que por qué ser la enamorada de un escritor. Además, los sentimientos son complicados, Iori. A veces te gusta alguien y aunque tú también le gustas a esa persona, te das cuenta de que hay algo que no funciona. No solo se trata del amor o la atracción.

—Entiendo —dijo pese a que no lo entendía, sentía que Takeru apenas lo había dejado ver la punta del iceberg del problema, que lo que sea que hubiera sucedido hace años con Hikari era mucho más complejo de lo que permitía entrever, pero no iba seguir preguntando, pues eso como bien había dicho él, pertenecía a su intimidad.

—¿Piensas declararte?

Iori se sintió un poco mareado por el repentino cambio de actitud. El rubio había dejado atrás la nostalgia y ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—No lo creo. Como te dije, no estoy muy seguro de lo que siento.

—Pero nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas. Y además, si aceptas que te diga algo, Hikari ha estado hablándome mucho de ti en estos días.

—Tal vez sea porque creo que hay una de sus compañeras a la que gusto un poco.

—No lo sé, no es que quiera hacerte ilusiones, pero insisto en que deberías intentarlo.

—¿Y si ella solo me ve como un niño, como alguien…adorable?

Takeru rio. Se parecía mucho a Hikari en muchas cosas, aunque mientras el chico era cálido y alegre, Hikari, sin dejar de serlo, era más suave y tranquila. Como si él fuera el sol y ella la luna.

—No deberías preocuparte por eso. Si resulta que ella no te corresponde, al menos te habrás sacado esa sensación de asfixia del pecho. Guardarte lo que sientes no es bueno y por el contrario, confesar un sentimiento tan bonito siempre lo es.

Iori asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Algún consejo? Mi abuelo siempre me ha inculcado que uno no debe declararse con las manos vacías.

—Los lirios. A Hikari le gustan los lirios.

* * *

La encontró el martes en la mesa de siempre, lo que esta vez no supuso un alivio, sino casi una condena. Había decidido declararse ese día y ya no podía echarse para atrás. No podía.

Hikari lo vio primero.

—¡Hola, Iori-kun!

—Hola —saludó un poco estoico, dejándose caer sobre la silla sin quitarse el bolso.

—¿Estás bien? Que flor tan bonita.

—Hikari-san, hay algo de lo que quería hablarte.

—Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

—De ti. Yo… comprendo si no me quieras ver más después de esto o si te hago sentir incómoda.

—Dudo que eso sea posible, Iori. Me caes muy bien y siempre eres muy atento.

—Creo que me gustas —soltó de golpe, era la única forma de sacarlo fuera.

Hikari dejó caer la mano que al parecer había estado rondando al chico, quién sabe con qué intención (tal vez apoyarla sobre su hombro), sobre la mesa.

Se veía sorprendida, aunque no tanto. Iori lo descubrió al levantar la cabeza, ya que la había mantenido baja hasta ese momento.

—No sé qué decir. Creo, digo… te tengo un cariño muy especial, pero…

—No te gusto —completó Iori.

—No es eso. Sí me gustas, aunque no sé si de esa forma, creo que podría ser. Yo veo el gustar como algo más grande que lo que sientes cuando alguien te atrae.

—Comprendo.

—Los sentimientos son complicados.

Iori tuvo un _deja vu_ , excepto por el pequeño detalle de que recordaba exactamente dónde lo había oído. Takeru había dicho lo mismo en el parque.

—Y ahora mismo no sé muy bien lo que siento por ti además de cariño. Por eso, si puedes esperarme un poco, podríamos descubrirlo juntos.

—¿Entonces no es un rechazo, pero tampoco un sí?

—Algo así —susurró con una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que se acariciaba el cuello con una mano—. Lo lamento si soy algo ambigua con mis palabras.

—No, no lo eres. Por favor, acepta esta flor como símbolo de mis sentimientos por ti.

Se trataba de un lirio blanco. No sabía mucho de flores y menos sus significados, pero cuando le preguntó al que atendía por esa clase de flor y el hombre le señaló un macetero lleno con lirios de distintos colores, el blanco llamó enseguida su atención y supo que le regalaría ese. Primero porque le recordaba a ella y segundo porque pensó que era una buena manera de demostrar que sus sentimientos eran puros y sinceros.

Hikari se lo agradeció y le dedicó una de las tantas sonrisas que tenía para el mundo.

Inconscientemente, Iori la imitó.

No sabía hacia dónde los llevaría el camino que acababan de emprender. Tal vez se harían novios o tal vez se ganaría una buena amiga. Cualquiera de las posibilidades lo alentaba a continuar, porque algo le decía que abrir su corazón no podía ser tan malo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Qué hago yo escribiendo un Iori x Hikari cuando ni siquiera me convence la pareja? No tengo la menor idea, solo sé que escribí todo esto casi de un tirón. De alguna manera se me metió el bichito de explorar algo entre ellos y no quise quedarme con las ganas.

Lo cierto es que siento cierta empatía por Iori debido a su carrera y creo que no es un secreto que Hikari es mi personaje favorito, así que... ¿por qué no juntarlos? ¿qué más se necesita para darle una oportunidad a una pareja? xD

No sé qué tal habrá quedado, pero yo lo dejo por aquí para no borrarlo.

Gracias por leer :)

 _Editado el 10 de marzo del 2016_


End file.
